The Witches of Oz
by Magic713
Summary: Told from the witches view. Added more depth to the witches as well as filled in a few plot holes. This is a story about four sisters and how they deal with turmoil within their family. I claim no ownership of the movie Oz: The Great and Powerful nor the cover picture (link to original is on my profile)
1. Chapter 1

_This will be my version of Oz the Great and Powerful. I will be changing a lot in the story a far as the witches are concerned. I wanted to gain more layering to them or at least allow readers to know what's going through their minds during the events._

**I do not own Oz the Great and Powerful. I also did not create the cover picture.  
**

_Evanora_

She looked through her crystal ball and saw the man who now clams himself to be the wizard. For years she feared not only that the wizard would arrive, but just the mere idea that people from lands beyond the great four deserts could cross into Oz. Evanora's anger rose when she saw how naively Theodora was assuming that he was this great wizard who came to 'save' them. Save them from what? She was the one who took the throne, she was the one who made Oz stronger by training her people to fight, and while it might not have been the best tactic, she showed people how strong of a leader she could be.

And if it weren't for those two weak sisters of hers, Glinda and Lumara, she would have made all of Oz a stronger place. Glinda decided that, instead of accepting her leadership and burying the secret of their father's death with him, Glinda choose open rebellion and exile. And Lumara, rather than simply challenging her directly like Glinda, decided to travel to the north to fight one of her allies. The very ally who taught Evanora the full extent of her powers.

Now true Evanora killed their father, but it was necessary in order to gain the throne. The king figured out how far her ambition would take her, and was frightened by her drive to protect Oz. She had to act fast or he would name one of her other sisters as keeper of the throne.

Seeing Theodora and the wizard make their way to the city, she had no choice. She went up the steps to the highest tower were her winged baboons slept. "Awaken, my pets," she said in a commanding voice, "There is a stranger who arrived on the western borders of these lands. My sister is accompanying him to the city. Make sure he never arrives, but my sister is to remain unharmed. Now FLY!" she shouted and her minions flew high above sight of the city and descended once clearing the borders.

* * *

_Theodora_

Theodora could not believe that the wizard had finally arrived. While she appreciated all the work her sister did in protecting Oz, she knew that they lived in dark times. But the wizard would fix all of that now. Perhaps once he has helped Oz, he will fix her as well. For years now her powers have been a nightmare for her. Every time she got upset, her powers would almost hurt someone. Being a witch was both a blessing and a curse. They gain such great power but at the cost of being feared as well. Even the people they called friends once began fearing her and her sisters once they matured into their powers.

But when he complimented her…when he danced with her…when he kissed her, it sparked such wonderful feelings that she had never felt in her life. And she knew that he felt the same way. Why else would he give her his grandmother's music box. While she never cared for ruling Oz, but the idea of spending the rest of her life with this man, always feeling these emotions every day, were a dream come true.

And most importantly, he could give her back her sisters she missed so dearly. How Theodora missed her family. Evanora told her how Glinda killed their father. Because she was the last to leave his study, no one questioned her guilt. After Glinda went into exile, Lumara, unable to handle the loss of their father, volunteered to go to Gillikin Country to fight a evil sorceress who took control of the lands. She had not seen Lumara since. Evanora was too consumed in battling Glinda that she barely spoke to Theodora anymore. But now that the wizard is here, he can rule Oz, and Theodora can finally rest in comfort knowing the kingdom is safe. Perhaps he could bring her family back together.

* * *

_I hope you enjoy this story. I plan to see this to the end. The link to the original cover picture is on my profile page if you wish to see it.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I don't own Oz the Great and Powerful**

* * *

As Oz arrived with Theodora, Evanora proceeded down the stairs of the throne room to welcome the stranger. "Is that my throne?" Oz asked. "I do hope you like it," Evanora responded, "I have been personally watching it waiting for your arrival". "The wizard has finally arrived, and will finally bring an end to these dark times," she continued, hiding the venom in her tone. "And who might this lovely woman be," Oz said, kissing her hand. "This is my sister, Evanora," Theodora said, hiding a sliver of jealousy that did not go unnoticed by the other witch. "I am the royal advisor. I hope to advise you as I have to our previous king".

As Oz sat on the throne, Evanora held back the urge to zap the wizard where he sat. "Knuck will show you to your room and we can speak later," Evanora said, glad to finally be rid of his presence. Theodora, glad to see that her sister's approval of him, stated, "Isn't he wonderful. I just knew you'd like him". Evanora, shocked at how ignorant and shallow her sister was, looked at her in angry. "You dare bring that Oaf here and allow him to sit on the royal throne".

"And why not?" Theodora now confused of the sudden change in her sister's attitude, "He is the wizard". Evanora was finding Theodora's blind hope tiresome, "Did you not think that perhaps her is an imposter, in league with Glinda". Now it was Theodora's turn to be annoyed. All that Evanora ever thought about these days was how Glinda could have enemies anywhere.

"Sister-", Theodora tried to speak.

"And for all we know, he could be taking the throne while she gives him commands"

"Sister-", Theodora tried again, getting aggravated not being heard.

"I mean I do not understand how, after everything that has happened, after father was-"

"Would you JUST LISTEN!," Theodora screamed and blast of fire emerged from her hand, destroying one of the vases, causing Evanora to flinch. Evanora, as well as Theodora's other sisters before, had spent years concealing her rage from the public since Theodora first gained her powers. Theodora was a very passionate person, but the sad part was that when she felt an emotion, she felt it to its fullest.

Theodora recovered from her shock and Evanora spoke, "Be careful sister. I'd hate for that anger to consume you". Theodora looked at her older sister, "Please, I know he is a good man. I just want Oz to finally be at peace".

Evanora, knowing that there was nothing she could do to sway her sister, took Theodora's hands in comfort, saying "Alright. But you have to understand that we cannot just hand the throne over to him without absolute proof he is the wizard".

"But he is sister. I've seen his power. He has proven himself," Theodora said.

"Not to me he hasn't" Evanora said, "I need to see that he is truly meant to rule Oz. I'll test his skills and if he succeeds, he will be our new ruler". Theodora smiled, "Thank you sister. I promise he will be a great king". Theodora left the chambers, leaving Evanora to her thoughts.

Evanora hated lying to her naïve sister, but she needed Theodora on her side, or at least to remain cooperative. She was already at war with Glinda while Lumara was indirectly trying to undermining her. She could not afford to lose her baby sister.

* * *

_So there's another chapter finished. I did some more rewriting of one of the scenes in the movie. In the movie, Theodora kept saying how no one treated her kindly, so I wrote that it was linked to her inability to control her powers and temper, and because of that she was raised in a sheltered life provided by her family._


	3. Chapter 3

_Evanora_

After showing the palace to the wizard, Evanora finally went to approach the treasury. He asked much about this world and the kingdom, though Evanora took notice when she tried to question him about his past and his home. "Thank you for the tour," Oz told Evanora. "Of course. As royal advisor, it is my duty to assist you in any burden," Evanora said, swallowing her pride. "You know, I was hoping perhaps that we could have a grand feast or a-" Oz began.

"Theodora tells me your magic is powerful," Evanora interrupted, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of commanding her. Oz agreed with the statement and tried to express his power in some way that felt too rehearsed for Evanora to believe as genuine. "If it is no trouble, can you show me this great power," the witch asked, hoping to see what power could fool her sister. She could see the wizard hesitating before saying, "In time, my lady. All good things in time". If there was any doubt in Evanora's mind that this man was a fraud, the thoughts were quickly doused.

Not willing to reveal her suspicious nature she opened the door to the Royal Treasury. Oz was completely entranced by the view. He had obviously never seen treasures so vast in his life. He jumped onto the piles of gold, rummaging through the treasure, continuously expressing his joy for his vast wealth he believes he so admirably deserves.

After letting him enjoy his moment of wealth, Evanora spoke, "Actually, the treasure isn't exactly yours yet". He paused, looking at her in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Evanora knew that she had him right where she needed him. She showed him the treasure, and now was the time for the price. "You see great wizard," she continued, "The prophecy says you will become king after you defeat the wicked witch. And since you haven't defeated her, you're not really the king". She somewhat enjoyed seeing him disappointed. Why should he get what she worked so hard for? At least now that he is here, he could at least deal with her current problem. "Now wait a minute," Oz said direct but polite, "No one said anything about kill. Don't get me wrong, I do want to help you, but I'm not too sure I'm comfortable killing a lady".

Losing her patience, Evanora exclaimed, "Glinda is not a lady! She is a wicked witch. A witch who killed my father and seeks to destroy our way of life". She calmed her temper, seeing him looking at her with concern. She smiled lightly and continued, "But rest assure, great wizard, you will not even have to kill her. All you have to do is destroy her wand that she uses to channel her powers. Once that is destroyed, she will no longer be a threat to Oz".

While she and Glinda were at war, she still didn't want her sister to be killed. "Well, do I have to leave now. I haven't even said goodbye to Theodora yet. She might get upset," Oz said.

"I'll talk to her," Evanora quickly began, "I'll say you left, how it's you responsibility, how much you love her-"

"No" he interrupted. "I'll talk to her when I get back". Evanora knew he didn't really love Theodora like her sister believed, which made it easier to send him to the Dark Forest. With any luck the forest will solve her problem. They left the treasury as Evanora prepared to give him directions through the Dark Forest.

* * *

_Theodora_

Theodora was walking around the city in a very delightful manner. She skipped along the streets and sidewalks, seeing taking in the sights of the city. She enjoyed seeing the Emerald City at night. During the daylight hours, the Sun could cause the buildings to become unbearably bright but during the night the city would light up on its own, showing its beauty from within.

As she skipped along, she ran into a familiar face. "Why hello, Finley" Theodora greeted happily looking down at the winged monkey. "Greetings, Theodora," Finley responded, "It's nice to see a kind face among this crowd".

"Tonight is quite pleasant, care to join me for a walk. While my sister is giving the great Oz a tour of the palace why don't I show you around the city? This will be your home as well, with the wizard as your new master."

"It would be nice to have pleasant company for once. I would be honored milady."

They walked around the city for a bit, when Theodora remembered something her traveling companion had said stated. "Finley, you said that I had a kind face among the crowd," Theodora began, "What exactly did you mean?"

Finley scratched his head in embarrassment, "Really, it is not my place to speak poorly of some of the citizens of this great city". Now curious, Theodora insisted that he talk to her. Finally giving in he stated, "Well it is no secret that the evil witch likes to use her flying baboons to do her bidding," seeing Theodora agree, he continued, "Unfortunately lots of people here and even outside the city confuse me for one of those monsters. It is no surprise that I am not really welcomed by others".

Theodora empathized with the poor monkey. She knew that if others knew she was a witch, she'd get the same treatment because of the Wicked Witch's actions. She was just fortunate that only people who knew her could tell she was a witch; otherwise people would ostracize her like they were with Finley. Kneeling down, she gave him a warm hug, which he returned. "Don't worry Finley, I'm sure you and the wizard will do great things together. And people will see that you are no monster". He smiled and the two continued their walk back to the palace. "And I promise that when I am queen, you will have a place by my side".

She did not notice the guilty look Finley hid from her sight as she was still in a daze, thinking of the future. Yes, the wizard will soon change the world. And it could only be for the better.

* * *

_Glinda_

The exiled witch looked towards the Emerald City. It had been years since she had set foot there. While she couldn't see them, she heard the sweeping of many wings, and a cloud of baboons leaving the city, heading south. Glinda knew what it meant. Evanora spent months sending them to destroy towns, and pinning the blame on Glinda, all so the people would flock to Evanora for protection and leadership. Glinda tried to stop as many attacks as she could, but she didn't have the strength nor speed to stop them from wreaking havoc. And with Lumara battling the wicked Mombi, Glinda was on her own. All she could do is protect for those who already know the truth.

But now something has changed. She could feel it. Her knew that sister's reign would soon come to an end.

* * *

_I wanted to throw in a sweet little friendly Theodora and Finley moment. In the film, he was very insistent on Oscar admitting to Theodora and I thought that it would be because he got to know Theodora a little better as a good person._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Now we get to see more of Glinda in the upcoming chapters.**

* * *

_Glinda_

Glinda travelled to the grave where her father had been buried. She approached the gates of the cemetery when she felt it. Someone was watching her. Probably someone that Evanora had sent to try and stop her. She knew exactly what they would want if they were sent by Evanora. Glinda placed her wand down to the side and waited for the spies to take the bait. She turned her back to her wand, and waited for her stalker to reveal itself as she unlocked the gate. She heard a noise from a distance, and as she turned back to her wand, she saw it was missing. With speed and silence, she followed to where the spies were hiding. She saw that they were a man, a monkey, and a china girl. She heard the girl say to the man who had the wand, "C'mon wizard. Break it".

In that moment, Glinda realized who the man finally was. "Are you really the wizard?" she said, revealing herself. The trio screamed, and the wizard started babbling until Glinda removed her hood. She saw an immediate change in the wizard's expression from fear to a mix of confusion and awe. He finally said in a calm manner, "I am the wizard". Glinda was thrilled. Finally the prophecy was coming to life. The dark days would finally come to an end and Oz would be free of her sister's grasp.

"It has been a long time that I have waited for you wizard. My name in Glinda the Good. The witch of the South," she said, bowing her head respectively.

"I thought Evanora was the good witch," he said. Glinda felt very angered by such a statement. She calmly said, "Evanora is really the wicked one. For years she has kept Oz under her grasp. She believes she was meant to rule Oz. It was she who killed the king, my father, and made everyone, including sweet Theodora, believe that I poisoned him".

"Wait, your father was the king," the wizard said, "But wouldn't that make you and Evanora-"

"Yes, Evanora and Theodora are my sisters," Glinda said almost regretfully.

"So, she was the one who destroyed my village," the china girl asked with a whimper in her voice.

"I am so sorry," Glinda said, kneeling down to the child. Glinda felt guilty that she could not do anything to prevent the destruction brought onto the fragile town. From this moment, Glinda knew she will do whatever it takes to ensure Evanora would never bring such devastation to innocent people ever again.

"Please, right this way," Glinda said, leading them into the cemetery.

* * *

Looking through her crystal ball, Evanora saw the conversation between Glinda and the wizard. She clasped her hands in anger. She should have known not to rely on such a fool to take care of her problem. Someone who was so easily swayed by wealth would also be swayed by Glinda's beauty.

The doors swung open and Theodora ran in, worried. "Sister, I can't find the wizard anywhere, he's missing". She then noticed the crystal ball and saw the wizard.

"Where is he?" she asked nervously

"He's with Glinda," Evanora answered. Theodora was thrilled by the news. The wizard would defeat Glinda and then he will bring peace to Oz. "At last, he is fulfilling the prophecy. Soon he will bring her to the light and this war will be finished".

"Yes, I'm sure that is exactly what he is doing," Evanora said in an obvious sarcastic manner. Theodora noticed her sister's tone, saying "You'll see. Glinda will be defeated and I will be his queen. He truly is wonderf-"

"Enough!" Evanora shouted, now finding her sister's ignorance unbearable, "He is not going to defeat Glinda. He is joining her. He took one look at her and was entranced by her".

Theodora, trying to control herself, said, "No, that's not true. He loves me. He even gave me his grandmother's music box". Evanora walked to the end of the room and pulled out an object from the drawer. She opened it and it started playing a very familiar song to Theodora. "You mean this one".

Theodora looked and saw it was exactly the same as the one in her room. "I had the guard search his room during the tour," Evanora explained, "They said he had five of these hidden in his sack".

Theodora took the music box. She kept telling herself that it couldn't be the same. The wizard wouldn't do such a thing. But looking at it closely, she saw it was the exact same box as hers, down to the last detail. Theodora was puzzled, trying to fight the anguish building in her. She said softly, "He said I would be his queen".

Evanora responded, "Did he really say that, or was it you who said it".

Theodora thought back to the past few days. Never, once, did the wizard ever say that she would be his queen. He only agreed with her assumptions. Realizing how foolish and humiliated she was, Theodora ran out of the room.

Evanora felt guilty of how the events had played out. While she wasn't sorry for making her sister see the truth, she felt remorseful of how Theodora had to find out. She would console her sister later, but right now she had a wizard to kill. She ordered the head guard to kill the wizard, whom she decreed as a fraud. Within the hour, over a dozen Winkie guards were sent to the Dark Forest.

With Glinda with the wizard, Evanora knew she needed more help so she left the room to release her flying baboons, hoping they could bring both her and Theodora solace by killing the wizard. Evanora hoped his death would bring at least some comfort to her sister.

However, as Evanora left her chambers, she failed to notice a figure hidden behind the curtains, listening to the conversation.

* * *

_I decided that Theodora would be heartbroken because Evanora told the whole truth about him without any sprinkle of lies. The next chapter has some more changes from the movie, with one change I am particularly pleased with._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Glinda_

Glinda told the wizard and his companions about the events that happened in Oz. She told them about her father's murder, how Evanora pinned the blame on her, how she had been planning to raise an army against Evanora, and how she had waited for the wizard to come to lead them to victory. "And now that you're here," she stated, "we will finally win this war and save Oz from the darkness". The wizard had a both looks of worry and confusion on his face. "Yeah," he said, "well, you see I didn't know becoming king would be so complicated and-"

'Glinda,' a voice suddenly spoke in the good witch's mind. No longer listening to the wizard, she heard it speak again, 'Evanora knows everything. Be ready' and the voice ceased.

Glinda first wondered where the voice came from, but realized that she didn't have much time to think. "Evanora knows that you know the truth," Glinda said, interrupting Oz, "Now she has sent her minions to destroy you". Right at the moment, the four saw guards breaking through the fence into the graveyard.

"Wizard, use your magic," Glinda said eagerly, hoping to see what powers he will unleash onto the foes. He flinched and started searching in his pockets, pulling out miscellaneous objects like scarves and cards. When he didn't find anything, he told the group, "I think we should run".

Glinda was shocked and confused. Was this not the wizard that she had been waiting for all this time? Where were these amazing powers he was supposed to have? Deciding not to question it, she agreed and ran with the group away from the oncoming force.

Seeing that the guards were gaining on them, Glinda decided to summon a thick fog in order slow them down. Many guards tripped over grave stones and others got lost in the mist. The four thought they were safe, but Glinda heard something in the mist. Something with wings. Suddenly a large group of flying baboons flew out in front of them, forcing them to flee through the fog, causing them to become separated.

Soon they found themselves out of the fog, but at the edge of a cliff. The moment seemed hopeless to them, but Glinda realized this was an opportunity to escape the winged fiends. "I need you all to listen if you want to survive," Glinda commanded, "Just do as I do…Unless you got something," she said looking at Oz, hoping perhaps he might use magic to save the four of them. He apparently did not. She hung off the edge, summoned her magic, and plunged into the clouds. She just hoped the others would listen and have faith in her. She created a bubble around her and made two more for the ones who couldn't fly. Thankfully all of them landed in the bubbles and they flew off to her sanctuary.

* * *

_Theodora_

She watched in the globe as Glinda, the wizard, Finley, and the china girl fled her sister's wrath. They escaped into the sanctuary, where Glinda's supporters remained safe from Evanora. She saw how easily the wizard was able to fall under Glinda's charms. She could not totally blame him for betraying Evanora. Glinda's affection had won over many supporters, and it wasn't only her looks. With Glinda's soft voice, polite disposition, and silver tongue, anyone could fall for it.

But Theodora remembered that he lied straight to her face. He had made her feel things she never felt before. He made her fall for him, and then he crushed her heart. She felt more tears begin to scare her face, causing her more pain. She kept thinking how he must be laughing at her foolishness, and how he'll take the throne from Evanora, and put himself in her place, with Glinda as his queen. She felt more pain from her heart as another tear burned her.

'I just want this pain to end' she thought desperately. She then felt something inside of her. Something burning its way through her. She felt it become hotter, and felt her rage for Oz grow and grow. A she pain was felt in her chest. She shrunk to the ground in pain as the blazing sensation was reaching to her surface. Finally the fire burst out of her, swirling around her as the flames were destroying her room in the process. In one final burst, she let out a piercing scream and collapsed.

* * *

_Evanora_

Evanora could not believe her baboons had failed her again. How many times was Glinda going to outwit her? She had to plan her next attack carefully. Most likely Glinda would have the wizard safely behind the barrier surrounding her sister's refuge.

Evanora's concentration was broken, feeling a burst of power coming from Theodora's room. She rushed to her baby sister's room and the doorknob burned her hand when she grabbed it. She heard Theodora scream, and using her powers, she forced the door off its hinges. "Theodora," Evanora called out, not seeing the witch. There were scorch marks on the walls and furniture. There were some small flames still alive, but they quickly died. She worried what could have happened to Theodora, hoping that Theodora's powers didn't kill her poor sister.

Evanora was shocked to see a green hand rise from behind the marble table, leaving scratch marks. The figure rose up and Evanora was horrified to see it was little sibling. "Sister, what's happened to you," Evanora asked fearfully. "Don't worry Theodora," she said, trying to comfort her, "I have a charm that will make you look like your old sel-"

"No! This is who I am now," Theodora shouted, "I want him to see me this way. I want him to know what he's done to me". And Theodora let out a frightening cackle. Evanora (as well as an unseen intruder) looked at her in fear as she vanished in a ball of fire, shooting out the window to the source of her anger.

* * *

_I felt the whole enchanted apple was a stupid way to convert Theodora. I thought it would be more fitting if Theodora turned herself into the Wicked Witch of the West without her sister's help. Basically, her internal fire burned away the kindness in Theodora. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

By the time Glinda and Oz arrived at her castle, there was already a crowd gathered ready for their welcome. Apparently word of the wizard's arrival had already spread even to the people in the sanctuary. Soon Glinda and Oz were going to address the crowd, while the china girl and Finley entertained some of the Quadling children.

As they ascended the stairs, Oz whispered to Glinda, "This is nice, but I think you should know that I might not be a real wizard".

"I know," Glinda said, without a hint of surprise in her voice. "Wait, how do you know?" Oz asked. "Well, perhaps not a wizard we were expecting, but you are the wizard who will save us. You might not have magic like me and my sisters, but that does not make you any less of a wizard" They looked at the crowd of people, staring up at them with hope. Glinda whispered, "These are dark times and my people have turned for you for the hope that they need". While Glinda was not comfortable asking him to deceive the citizens, she knew that they were desperate for someone to save them. Someday they will know the truth, but for now morale is essential if they want to defeat Evanora.

Oz raised his hands to the crowd and stated that their wizard is here. The crowd cheered and thanked Oz for arriving to save them. After the celebration was finished, Glinda began introducing the wizard to the people who support him.

She introduced the Quadlings, peasant folk, farmers, cooks; people who were never saw a battle in their lives. They believed in her even after she was exiled, as well as protected her from Evanora, as Glinda now protects them.

Next were the tinkers, inventors who, lacked in youth but made up in extraordinary skills. Their knowledge in crafting unique constructs were legendary in Oz and was even said to create miracles. While slightly hesitant on joining the rebellion, they began joining the cause when Evanora commissioned them to create a weapon that could kill many people, and were threatened when they refused. They were able to escape to Quadling Country and swore loyalty to Glinda.

And finally the rebel Munchkins. Before Evanora had full control of Oz, Munchkin Country challenged her claim to the throne. Evanora went to Munchkin Country herself, and displayed such power and destruction to the little people. Many of them died, and no Munchkin ever openly challenged Evanora. Since then, only a handful of them had joined Glinda, fearing Evanora would return and destroy them all. The Munchkins who joined Glinda knew very well the wrath that Evanora could unleash on them, and Glinda respected them for their bravery.

After being introduced to his 'army' he asked, "So you're saying that all we have are farmers, old mechanics, and…Munchkins. How are we supposed to kill a wicked witch with this"? Glinda was surprised that he didn't see that there was potential in these people. He, of all people, should know that there is more people can do. She also had to correct a misunderstanding that he had.

"No one said anything about killing her. The people of Oz are forbidden to kill," Glinda said. It was that belief that Evanora and Glinda strongly disagreed on. Evanora saw violence as strength while Glinda saw it as despicable and unnecessary. Glinda strongly believed that conflicts do not need to be solved with death and destruction, and she hoped the wizard would see it this way. "You want me to go to a battle with an army that can't kill?" He apparently needed some convincing.

"Look!" a resident said pointing towards the barrier. Everyone looked up and saw smoke forming at the wall. She then saw a huge sphere of fire pushing against the shield. "The wicked witch's power alone isn't able to penetrate the barrier," Glinda said to Oz, feeling worried of the power she felt behind the force. The power was very dark and strong, but what worried Glinda most was that it was very familiar. "Everyone get back!" Glinda shouted, "Get the children to safety". Glinda knew whatever or whoever it was, it was sure to destroy the barrier.

The fireball finally penetrated the barrier, destroying it, and it flew towards the center of the square. The crater was filled with a swirling wind of fire, and the people could see a form in the center of it. As the flames died down, standing before them was a hideous, green woman, wearing a black dress and a black pointed hat. Taking one look at the stranger, she stood in horror and sadness.

"There is so much good here," she said in a bitter tone, "It sickens me". She quickly moved around the crowd, floating in the air. "Tell me," she addressed them, "Do you still think the wizard will save you from the likes of me!"

"Who is that?" the wizard asked. Glinda didn't answer him, just looking at the new wicked witch before her. "Theodora?" she asked her, hoping that she was wrong. The witch looked at Glinda. "Did you miss me, sister?" the witch asked, confirming Glinda's fears. Her baby sister had changed into this monster that now stood before her. 'Evanora, what have you done to her?' Glinda thought.

"Is it really you?" the wizard asked. Theodora floated in front of him and Glinda, and curtseyed to him, "Care to dance". She raised her hand and in a flick of her wrist Oz was levitated in the air. She flew him around the square as he tried to apologize to her. "Theodora please stop," Glinda begged, "You're hurting him".

Theodora threw the wizard into a wall and he fell to the ground. "What's happened to you," Oz asked. "You happened to me," Theodora angrily responded, "And now I will make you pay". She summoned a fireball in her hand, ready to unleash it at the trembling wizard. Glinda saw the power behind it and was going to try and stop it, when suddenly from inside the crowd, a small blast of wind emerged, extinguishing the fireball in her hand.

"Theodora, that's enough," said a woman in the crowd. Theodora and Glinda's attention was drawn to the direction of the voice. There they saw a kind looking old woman, with short white hair. She wore a white and blue modest dress and carried a staff in her hand with a large blue pearl at the top.

Both Glinda and Theodora looked at the old woman in curiosity. However, she did look somewhat familiar. If she looked many years younger, she could even resemble…

"Lumara," Theodora said with distain. Glinda looked at the figure and saw that it was, indeed, and older form of her eldest sister. For years they she had vanished in the North, but now here she was, standing tall before them, still brimming with confidence.

"You dare to raise a hand against me?" Theodora said in a challenging manner. The witch, Lumara, kept a calm, firm disposition. "Theodora, please stop. This isn't you," the elder witch said, moving in front of the wizard. "Please, turn from these evil ways, and return to the sister we know and love".

Theodora let out a horrid cackle, "Oh Lumara, you and Glinda are both so naïve. Just like father. No wonder it was easy for Evanora to kill him".

"Evanora merely killed a man," Glinda said joining the conversation, "But not what he believed in". Theodora glared at her two older sisters. The crowd start shouting at Theodora, saying the wizard will defeat her.

"Well isn't that sweet. You all still believe in him. But soon you will all see what I see now. That the wizard is nothing more than a lying, manipulative, and very powerless mortal man."

Theodora moved to Lumara, "I am disappointed in you. So much strength and yet you cower behind a pathetic wizard. You'll regret the day you abandoned us".

"The only thing I regret was leaving you behind. You, as well as Glinda and Evanora, were all most important to me and I abandoned you because I couldn't face the truth. I can only apologize for not being there for you, sister".

Theodora cringed with disgust by Lumara's statement. She then moved to Glinda, "And as for you, pretty Glinda, when I return with Evanora and our army, no Quadling, tinker, or Munchkin will escape our wrath".

"Do not underestimate us Theodora," Glinda said, "We are united and proud. And now the wizard will lead us". Theodora smiled with confidence seeing the wizard stand behind her sisters. She used her powers and took a broom from the crowd. "It was a broom you wanted," Theodora stated looking at the wizard, "Wasn't it". Theodora cackled as she got on the broom and flew in the air, leaving a trail of smoke and a terrified crowd behind.

* * *

_I made up the part where the Munchkins helping Glinda were rebels, because I could imagine that of all the parts of Oz, Munchkin Country was the area where Evanora had the most control over. _

_I will talk more of Lumara in the next chapter. I hope you readers like her so far. I decided that Lumara would be the oldest sister, and she would appear as an elderly (not hag-like), but strong woman. More on that later._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Glinda and Lumara_

The night at Glinda's castle had been filled with much tension. After witnessing Theodora's power, people were starting to doubt if the wizard could possibly save them. Much worry was raised now that another wicked witch had arrived to threaten them. Finley, in particular, was having difficulty accepting that the sweet girl he shared a walk with had become a terrible fiend. Glinda felt sorry for the poor creature. It appeared that he had really taken to Theodora as a friend. It took her over an hour to allow him to accept the truth. After he calmed down, he flew to one of the balconies to be alone with his thoughts.

While Lumara was busy calming people down for the night, Glinda caught the wizard packing. Unsurprisingly, Theodora caused him to lose confidence in winning. Truthfully, Glinda felt the same, but she couldn't give up. She tried to encourage him, and that he could still lead them into victory.

As Glinda entered the room outside, she saw Lumara sitting at the desk. "So," Lumara said, "It seems the wizard plans to leave. That's unfortunate".

Glinda sat down across from her sister, "I have not given up on him yet".

Lumara looked at Glinda curiously, "Glinda, he has no power, no skills in leadership and while he is charismatic, it is clear he has other priorities rather than helping Oz. Why do you need him to be the savior?"

Glinda hesitated. She knew the answer, but for a long time now she could never tell anyone what she really thought. However, Lumara was someone that could see through her. Lying would be meaningless. "Because…" Glinda started, "because he is my last hope of a free Oz". Lumara waited for Glinda to continue. "I have waited a long time for a glimmer of hope that Evanora could be defeated. Many have suffered because of her, and mostly because she wanted me to be blamed for it. Lumara, if he gives up on us, I don't think I'll have the strength to oppose Evanora for very long, especially now that Theodora has joined her".

Lumara nodded, sympathizing to the plight that Glinda must have endured for the past few years. Lumara spoke, "Glinda, if you want my opinion of the wizard, I do not share the same hopes in him as you do. He does not seem concerned about risking his life to save Oz. He hurt Theodora so badly, that she destroyed her heart so she wouldn't feel pain again".

Glinda lowered her head in disappointment. Lumara certainly would be skeptical, especially towards someone who brought harm to one of her sisters. "However," Lumara continued, "Glinda, if you truly believe that this wizard is going to be the one to free all of Oz, then trust your feelings, no matter what I or anyone else, including the wizard believes. I'll support you in any way I can".

The two witches sat in silence for a few moments. Glinda, wanting to change the subject, asked, "Well, you already know the situation here. Tell me of your tales in the north".

"You'll be glad to know that the sorceress in the north has been defeated. Although it came at only a small cost," Lumara said. Glinda knew what Lumara meant. Before Lumara left, she had such beauty that almost rivaled Glinda's. Now she appeared to have aged over a few decades, although she was in no way hideous. "And I learned much while I was away. Apparently Mombi had a hand in Evanora's rapid rise in power and not just political power either. If we are going to defeat our sisters, we must first show the people that their leader is not all who she claims to be".

"But if we are going to stop Evanora, we're going to need the wizard to lead us," Glinda said with new found confidence. Lumara smiled, seeing Glinda's hopes rising again.

The wizard burst through the door in an excited state. "Glinda, I've got it," he said, very enthusiastically. Glinda got up as he put a book down on the desk. Glinda got up and looked through it, while Lumara was taking a glance at it from the other side. "It has everything in it. Illusion, misdirection-"

"Deceptions," Lumara added.

"Exactly," he said with his spirit still strong. "I am telling you, this is the solution to our problems". Glinda continued glancing through and then looked at him, "So, the magician is going to put on a show".

"The best there ever is," he said, "My greatest trick yet".

Glinda smiled, thrilled that not only was the wizard going to help them, but he actually had a plan. Glinda looked at her sister, who was now reading the book. Lumara looked up and smiled, nodding in approval. Glinda looked back and said to the wizard, "So, what's the plan?"

* * *

_Theodora and Evanora_

Evanora and Theodora returned to the throne room after their speech to the Winkies. After Theodora's outburst, Evanora thought now would be best to talk to her sister. "Theodora," Evanora began, "I think it's time we have a discussion".

"What?" Theodora responded harshly. Evanora was taken aback, but kept a strong stance. Theodora may have gone through this change, but there was no way Evanora was going to show fear to her.

"While I applaud you for taking initiative, I do not think it was necessary to declare a death sentence for everyone in Quadling Country".

"Since when did you become so merciful, sister?" Theodora said, "Where was this mercy when you killed our father?"

"That was for the good of Oz. He was going to put an outsider on the throne and I had to insure that the safety of Oz rested in the hands of someone who knew the kingdom," Evanora said defensively. It bothered her greatly that ever since Theodora changed, her mind was clear to Evanora's actions. Evanora worried what else her sister had realized during this transformation.

"And what about attacking Munchkin Country?" Theodora moved on, "Was that for the good of Oz as well?"

"They were challenging my claim to the throne. However, I did not decide to destroy them all," Evanora said.

"Because you choose to make an example of the man who led their rebellion. Nick Chop-"

"Enough," Evanora said, not wanting to discuss one of her more vicious actions, "The fact is you are not the most level minded when it involves the wizard. If you wish to rule, you need to think rationally".

"Oh, Evanora," Theodora said, "We do not have time to waste thinking. I am sending the army to Quadling Country and ending this pathetic rebellion. You can either join me, or wait on your throne until I am finished. But don't stand in my way."

Theodora left Evanora to her thoughts. Evanora could not believe that Theodora had become a monster. Evanora knew that magic could be very corrupting, and for years, she had been holding the darkness in her heart at bay, but each day it got more difficult, especially when she used magic. But she never thought Theodora would fall into that state that Evanora was fighting against.

Personal feelings aside, she could not go against Theodora's reasoning. Perhaps it was reasoning or maybe the darkness rising, but either way, she knew that there would be no way around the inevitable fate. Once their forces were ready, Evanora and Theodora were going to end this war once and for all.

* * *

_I hope you like the chapter. Sorry it's a little late._

_I wanted to add more to Glinda's character by displaying her as on the edge of giving up. I thought that Glinda was too Mary Sue-like in the movie by blindly trusting Oz, and in the story the wizard is not only a hope for Oz but also Glinda's last hope. Lumara remains a skeptic because she has not been there to fight against Evanora and the wizard had hurt one of her sisters, whom she is very protective of. _

_She does, however, trust Glinda's judgment, and is willing to support her._

_I must warn you that I might not be able to update my story so quickly. I am reaching a road block and I hope to find a way to get passed it, but it will slow my updates briefly._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Glinda_

For the next two days, everyone had been working hard, preparing for the upcoming battle. While preparing, Lumara and Glinda had seen such curious sights that they never knew of. Projection, chemical combustion, all these things they saw had marveled at. And if these tricks were capable of impressing the two good witches, it would certainly be enough to trick the two evil witches.

While the tinkers were working on the tricks for the upcoming "show", the Quadlings and Munchkins were working on creating soldiers that were not of flesh or bones. An army that could directly confront Evanora's army with no fear of pain or death. The wizard suggested that perhaps the best way to use this army would be within the poppy field near the Emerald City.

The time for battle was only hours away now. They were ready to depart to the Emerald City. "Well, this is very impressive," the wizard said to Glinda, motioning towards the carriage, "but how do you plan on getting this into the Emerald City"?

"I might not be able to return to the city yet, but luckily we have someone who Evanora cannot banish," Glinda said, directing her gaze behind the wizard. He turned around and saw Lumara standing behind him. "Your sister. But won't Evanora have her arrested".

"Luckily, my reputation is not tarnished," Lumara spoke, "She wouldn't dare banish the Champion of the Gillikin Country without people becoming suspicious of her".

"But she could still try to kill you," the wizard said.

"Well, if all goes according to plan, neither of my sisters will know we have entered the city".

"Well, I guess that brings some comfort. Thanks for your help, Glinda. I promise that this will be a show that you will remember for a life time".

"And thank you, great wizard. I am confident that your performance will be nothing less than wonderful".

"You go on, I must speak with my sister for a moment," Lumara said in a strict tone. The wizard left and the elder witch turned to the younger, "Glinda, no matter what happens, we must defeat Evanora at all costs".

"Yes, and the wizard will defeat her".

"Glinda, I do not mean to simply remove her from the throne. We need to destroy her source of magic, or else she will return for Oz".

"But what is her source of magic?"

"I don't know. All I know is that it was not her original source to channel magic. Mombi gave her something that would increase her powers tenfold, as well as her ambition, though her ambition was always there to begin with. Theodora's power comes from her rage against the wizard, but she does not truly care for ruling over all of Oz. Evanora however will not give up so easily so long as she has the power to take the city."

Glinda asked the question she was hesitant in saying, "How are we going to stop her"?

Lumara placed a hand on her shoulder, "Do not worry Glinda. I promise that I will do what I can to stop our sister, but you have to make me a promise. If I can't stop Evanora, you have to do what you must to ensure the safety of Oz". Glinda knew what she was asking and had hoped that she would not have to make the decision. But perhaps stopping Evanora would be enough to safeguard Oz in the future. Glinda nodded, and Lumara smiled, "Thank you Glinda. We will be waiting at the castle for your signal".

Lumara walked to the carriage and Glinda watched as the wizard and her sister departed while she planned for the battle.

* * *

_Lumara_

For an hour, the wizard and Lumara travelled in silence. Finally tiring of the quiet, the wizard asked, "So Lumara, are you looking forward to our victory".

"If you mean am I looking forward to fighting my sisters?" she said in a distasteful tone, "While I know it is necessary, I do not take pleasure in the idea that I am at war with my youngest siblings".

"I'm sorry, ok. I did not mean to offend you"

"I'm sure that there are many people that you must've hurt that you didn't mean to".

Knowing that there was no reasoning with the elderly witch, he decided to sit back and let the rest of their journey continue in silence. The wizard put on his disguise as they approached the city's west gate.

"What is your business here-" the guard began until her saw the female witch, "Lady Lumara, as I live and breathe, is it really you?"

Lumara said, "Why yes, it is, though perhaps not quite as youthful as I was before".

"Well, age has not deterred your beauty," the guard said, bowing.

Lumara put on a fake smile, "Why thank you, kind sir."

"If I may ask, why have you returned in such an ill-suited carriage?"

"I was on my way to bring good tidings, when I ran into this carriage heading to the city, and this gentleman was kind enough to spare a seat for me" she said in a more formal voice.

The guard looked at the wizard and the wizard said, "I was carrying supplies for battle".

"I do not recall hearing of a supply delivery," the guard said, curiously.

"Noble Winkie guard, I have much to discuss with my sister, and I do not wish to be delayed."

"I'm sorry milady but I am required-"

"Please. I promise to take full responsibility with this carriage if you could not postpone my arrival any longer".

The guard did not wish to offend one of the great witches of Oz, so he spoke with the other guards. When he returned to the carriage he said "We're sorry for delaying you. You and your entourage my pass". The gates opened up, allowing the travelers to reach their destination.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

Things had become very quiet in the South. Theodora's threat caused Glinda to take extra measures and clocked her entire city so the not even her crystal ball could not penetrate the shield. All Evanora saw was fog when she tried to see to Glinda's castle.

She and Theodora were in the battle room, discussing what the best course of attack would be. Theodora wanted to attack at full force, but Evanora knew this had to be done strategically.

Theodora could not keep herself still. She could not stand how the wizard would still be breathing. True, she could have killed him easily before, but letting him wait in fear was meant to be entertaining. Now she just wanted him dead. Evanora could have Oz, Theodora just wanted the wizard's life.

As the sisters discussed their next plan, a Winkie guard burst through the doors in a panic state. "My lady," the guard said to Evanora. There is something happening in at the East borders of the city". Theodora, immediately suspected the wizard and his trickery, grabbed her broom and flew to the edge of the city, with Evanora joining her. They saw fog spreading across the land and both of the witches knew that Glinda was behind it.

What they did not expect was seeing soldiers marching towards the city. Not only were they unaffected by the poppies that lined the eastern walls, but that Glinda actually decided to use force for the first time. Just the fact that Glinda was resorting to violence angered Evanora. How dare Glinda act with such hypocrisy. She felt the darkness within her grow as she lost respect for Glinda.

Theodora, on the other hand, was more focused on finding the wizard. He must have done something to cause the poppies to lose their poisonous scent. If she wanted to find him, she would have to rip through his allies if need be. Theodora shouting her command to her sister's baboons, "Tear them apart". Evanora, agreeing with Theodora's actions, gave them the command to fly to their pray as she opened the doors to their layer.

The baboons attack mercilessly at the soldiers. They bit and clawed their way through them. However, Evanora saw one soldier being killed close to the city. She then saw the creature being massacred did not have flesh or blood but was made of straw.

Her eyes displayed a look of horror. Looking more closely, she saw that the soldiers were all inanimate scarecrows. She tried to call her baboons back but she watched as they all fell one by one into an eternal slumber.

Theodora's anger only got worse. This had to have been the wizards planning. Glinda might have a powerful charisma, but she was not one for strategic planning and Lumara had more force in power than in tactic. Knowing the wizard was out there somewhere, Theodora shouted out to him "Curse you!" wishing he would show his face.

Not seeing him, Theodora retreated back into the city, but Evanora looked further and saw her rival hiding in the forest. Glinda was ordering her people to retreat when she was caught off guard by two surviving baboons. Before she could react, they grabbed her by the arms, causing her to drop her wand.

Evanora floated to the struggling witch, summoned her dark powers, and struck the good witch with a chain of green lightning, knocking out her victim. After ordering her baboons to take her prisoner, Evanora searched for the wand. She knew it had to be nearby. But her search was interrupted when she felt a strong powerful force in the heart of her city. She knew it had to be Lumara. Worried of what damage could be done, she hurried back, hoping that Lumara had not done anything permanent damage, but not seeing the little china girl hiding behind a tree, clutching Glinda's wand very securely.

* * *

_Sorry for those of you who liked Knuck. _


	9. Chapter 9

The wizard had ordered Finley to help him load the gold into his balloon. "Great wizard, I don't understand what we are doing". The wizard continued pouring some gold in the basket, "Look, monkey, just keep loading. Don't hurt your head thinking".

Finley could not understand how the wizard could worry about the gold at a time like this. Shouldn't he be trying to put their plan into action by now? He shivered, thinking that he would have to fight that sweet girl. Even though he was told that Theodora was no longer the sweet girl he met, but now a wicked woman who was out for blood.

"I need to get something for the Grand Premier" the wizard said, leaving Finley to watch the balloon. Ever since he found out who the wizard really was, he has regretted making such a vow to a deceiver. But flying monkeys bound by honor and would never willingly break a vow of loyalty.

It was at this time that Theodora looked over the high tower to see a balloon that she recognized when the wizard first appeared in Oz, only this one had a basket full of gold. She also saw the wizard's servant looking over it.

She knew the cowardly man was planning on fleeing. He was just lucky not to appear in her sights by the time she discovered the balloon. However when she saw Finley, an emotion of pity that she had thought she lost arose in her. She had nothing but contempt for the wizard; however, she knew that the monkey was just simply bound by his honor to follow him. Seeing the unhappy look on his face and remembering the promise she made to him, she came up with a plan to keep her word and allow him to keep his honor without needing to follow the wizard anymore.

In quick speed, she slipped passed Finley, into the vault and landed in the center of the room. She knew about all the treasures that filled the room but she knew that there was one golden treasure that the wizard would overlook. This item would not have the simple appeal of a simple-minded greedy man. She looked the one of the walls and she saw a human size statue, wearing foreign robes and strange clothes of multiple colors. It wore armor with a purple shirt, red pants and two gloves (one blue and one yellow). It also wore twisted shoes and a golden head-piece. She approached it and reached for the one item she desired. She removed a golden cap that rested on the statue's head and observed it closely.

She knew of the stories of the cap and knew that it would allow her to raise an army that belonged to only her and not Evanora. Evanora can keep her forces, but Theodora now had an army she controlled all on her own.

She focused her power into the cap and used the power, holding one thought in her mind. 'Fly to the Western Castle'. She kept that thought in her head as she felt her power pour through it.

Outside, Finley was still waiting for the wizard to return. Suddenly he felt a force go through him. He knew the wizard ordered him to stay, but he felt an overwhelming compulsion to leave the city. Unable to fight the impulse anymore, he flew off the bridge and started flying westward to an unknown location. He looked back and caught a glimpse of Theodora leaving the treasure room.

As Theodora saw him fly away, she felt satisfied, knowing that now Finley was now safe at her castle in Winkie Country. The castle had been made as a second home, should the city fall to enemies, and it would be her new home once she was finished with the wizard. Theodora knowing that there was no place in the Emerald City for her, planned to use the castle as her home away from the rest of the world, and with her army, no one would dare disturb her after the wizard's dealt with.

She stashed the cap in her cloak, and flew to the city square to meet up with her sister. When the wizard attempts to escape, she will be sure that her "friends" will deal with him accordingly.

* * *

Evanora ordered her baboons to drop Glinda on the stage in the square. Once the guards had Glinda restrained, Evanora flew up to the balcony of one of the palace rooms. Once she landed, she went to look for where she felt Lumara's power. She finally reached the chambers where she crafted many of her spells throughout the years. It was a chamber which held shelves of potion ingredients, as well as a small cauldron. It was lit by candles and the light of the moon that shined through a glass door which opened to a balcony, overlooking the city square.

Evanora saw the balcony door open and looking to the side, she saw Lumara looking through another crystal ball that Evanora kept there. "Evanora" Lumara said, not looking away from the crystal ball, "I think it's time you and I had a discussion".

"Yes, sister, I believe this is long overdue," Evanora responded. While she knew that she could easily over power Lumara, she held much respect for her older sister and was willing to parley with her before resorting to violence.

"Where's Glinda," Lumara asked.

"Do not worry, she is still alive," Evanora said, "I plan to imprison the little enchantress, but first I want to make an example of her first".

"So you're going to punish Glinda for your actions".

"Well I have to in order to keep appearances. These people need a strong ruler after all".

"And is that why you murdered father? Was he too weak to rule Oz?" Lumara said accusingly. Evanora was silent for a moment.

"While I am not proud of what I've done, I believe that if he continued to rule, we would be bowing to a man who claims to be this all powerful wizard, without a second thought"

"Well, Glinda seems to believe that he is the wizard," Lumara said, still not understanding Evanora's reasoning for killing the king.

"And what about you? Do you think that he is the amazing wizard?" Evanora said. Lumara hesitated. Evanora smirked, knowing that the silence had answered her question. Lumara then answered, "I have faith in Glinda's judgment".

"And yet you have no faith in mine," Evanora said, offended.

"You gained the throne through killing the previous king. You didn't earn it, you stole it".

"I already explained it was necessary to protect Oz".

"And what about the China Country? Was destroying the town the best for Oz? What about Fuddlecumjig, Oogaboo, or Munchkin Country? Was attacking those lands helping Oz?" Lumara said, in an accusing tone.

Evanora's fingers tightened in a fist. She could not stand how her prisoner spoke against her in such a manner. She was the ruler and Lumara should give her the decency to show her respect. "I did what I had to do to keep the people's confidence. You have no idea what it takes to keep the trust and loyalty of these people. They needed a common enemy and I gave them Glinda. And now she will stay in prison and no one will ever doubt my ruler ship".

"Well, I do not believe your reign will last for much longer," Lumara said in a forewarning manner. As she walked to the balcony, she said, "I think you should see what the people of Oz believe of your actions". Lumara looked out the balcony, down to the square. Evanora followed and saw the stage directly below where Glinda was still bound to. And then the evil witch noticed a mass of people, all carrying an angry look on their faces, shouting to her.

"Usurper!"

"We know you murdered the king!"

"Let Glinda go!"

Evanora was shocked. As the people continued shouting she backed away in fear. She was distraught, seeing all her plans crumble around her. She kept thinking what happened, how they could have found out her dark secrets. It was then that she saw something glowing, hidden behind the curtain. Suddenly a shining staff shot out from behind the curtain, passed Evanora and into Lumara's hands.

It was then that Evanora noticed the small breeze that had floated around the room. She thought the air was coming in from the window, but the wind was moving out of the room instead of in. And she knew how wind could carry voices. Lumara had set her up and now everyone would be against her.

"Traitor"

"Murderer"

"Wicked witch"

The people continued shouting at her. Evanora saw everything she built crumble around her. This day was meant to be her victory. She was supposed to hear cheers of praise of their long time enemy's captured. Now she can only hear shouts of contempt. All that hard work, all the sacrifices she made, was for nothing. She is now nothing more to these people than a wicked witch. Well, if it is a wicked witch they want, than it is a wicked witch they'll have.

The darkness within her finally began to overtake her and she started laughing madly. "That was a nice trick Lumara. You and Glinda finally got these people to see me as a monster. Well, I guess I'll have to change my method of ruling over them. Tonight they will see a new reign, and it will begin with your execution". She sent a bolt of lightning at Lumara, so powerful that Lumara's shield was not able to stop her from being pushed off the balcony. Luckily, her shield was able to break her fall, but the good witch was still knocked out unconscious right on the stage in the square. Evanora floated down to the stage and was ready to end this conflict once and for all.

* * *

_A/N: I finally figured out a way passed my writers block. My biggest problem was how to get the people of Oz to find out the truth about Evanora. I first wanted Lumara to tell them, but I did not want them to take the word of one witch over their ruler. Before, I also wanted her to admit this to Glinda while Lumara was throwing her voice to the crowd, but my beta suggested cutting out the middle man._

_I also added in that Evanora destroyed more than China Country because I wanted to show that she was causing more harm under her rule and she needed to go (something that really wasn't stated much in the movie was why she was a bad ruler). _

_I also wanted to add an ironic spin to her promise to Finley from the previous chapters so he is still with her, just not willingly._

_Plz tell me what you think about this chapter. The more reviews the faster the update. I am really enjoying writing the next chapter and I hope when I finish, you'll enjoy reading it._


	10. Chapter 10

Evanora floated down to the stage passed her unconscious sister and over towards Glinda. The crowd was shouting at her as the guards were hold be the mob of people. Evanora no longer cared if the people loved her or hated her now. "People of Oz," she said in midair, "Now you see what happens to those who defy me". She pointed to Lumara who was still motionless from the previous attack. Evanora landed on the stage and many people charged, attempting to get through the guards.

Once she was sure the crowd was under control, she turned to Glinda, "Now what shall I do with you?" Glinda held a strong face, not willing to give Evanora the pleasure of seeing her scared, "I suggest you take Theodora and leave, before the wizard takes care of you". Evanora gave a wicked smile, "Well, I think I might have a better plan in store for you. I only wish Lumara was awake to see this, but I guess your suffering will be satisfying enough".

Green sparks appeared on Evanora's fingers as she pointed her hand towards Glinda, "I should have done this a long time ago". Emerald lightning burst from her hands, zapping the good witch. Glinda, still trying to be strong, tried no to scream in pain as Evanora tortured her. Evanora could feel the darkness in her rise, gaining satisfaction on the suffering of her sister. The crowd started protesting, demanding that Evanora cease her attack, to no avail.

Evanora stopped her attack when she heard a cackling in the air, seeing her sister fly down on her broom, landing on the stage. "Theodora, I'm glad you could make it," Evanora said, "Would you like to help me dispose of our dear Glinda". Theodora ignored Evanora, and approached Glinda. "Why do you continue to resist sister," Theodora said out of some peculiar curiously, "You have lost. Why do you not just surrender".

Glinda looked at Theodora, "Because I believe in our father's prophecy. I believe the wizard will save us". Theodora's anger returned. How could Glinda still put trust in that man. He has done nothing but deceive since he arrived in Oz. "So did I once," the wicked witch said, "Until I saw the truth". Glinda looked at her in pity, until she saw something behind her. Theodora noticed this and turned around, seeing the balloon floating above the square. "Look at you wonderful wizard!" Theodora shouted to the crowd, pointing at the balloon. The people saw it and started questioning the wizard's motives. Some cried in despair and called out for him to come back.

Glinda did not understand either. After everything that they had planned, now he was leaving. There must be something else she does not know. "Don't worry dear Glinda," Theodora said, "I'll make this his last betrayal in this land". Theodora planned to use the monkeys to kill him when he left the city, however, there he was, right above the crowd. This was an opportunity that she was not going to pass up. A fireball formed in her hands and she hurled it at the balloon and in a flash, it went down in a fiery blaze.

Glinda was in shock. She was paralyzed in disbelief what she saw. In a matter of seconds, her last hope that she was holding onto had vanished in flames. The balloon crashed into the square with a loud smash as burning hot treasure flew out in the impact, with a large column of smoke rising from the site. "Not so powerful after all," Evanora mocked "Don't worry Glinda. Now you will be joining our father and his pathetic prophecy". Theodora backed away, allowing Evanora to charge her final attack that would end the good witch's life. "The hopes of the people live on," Glinda said, bracing herself for the attack.

Suddenly the torches started going out all around the city. A burst of fire appeared in the area where the wizard appeared to have perished. And from the flames a face appeared in the smoke. The face of the wizard.

The people started to panic at the sight of the frightful appearance. "People of Oz," the wizard said in a booming voice, "Fear me not, for it is I, the Great and Powerful WIZARD OF OZ". The crowd boomed with cheer for their wizard. Evanora looked at the ferocious aspect before her. She kept trying to deny that such a weak being could take such a form. "This has to be a trick," she said to no one in particular, "How dare you defy us!"

"Dare?" he shouted, "How dare you defy me? No one defy Oz." The crowd roared and Evanora sent the guards to destroy the wizard. They threw the weapons at the wizard, but they passed through him with no effect. The wizard growled at them, and the guards fled in fear.

Evanora was not going to allow him to remove her from her city. She sent lightning at him, but that too had no effect. She desperately tried again but it failed to stop him. She backed away in fear, realizing she couldn't harm him.

He laughed, "You have freed me from my mortal form. Now I am all powerful".

Theodora could not stand it. Her rage got the better of her, "Why won't you die!" she screamed and threw another flaming orb at the wizard. The projectile made contact with the smoke and the wizard shouted as his face vanished. The crowd was silent as the two evil witches wondered in hope that their foe was vanquished. "Well done, sister," Evanora said. "Thank you," Theodora responded, with a little admiration that she had earned her sister's respect. Neither of the two saw Glinda showing a slight smile of sureness.

Suddenly another burst of flames came from the area and the wizard appeared again in his gaseous form.

"Foolish witches. You cannot defeat me"

Evanora and Theodora were in a panic, seeing the wizard apparently immortal. "And now I unleash the stars," he looked up, "Behold!"

Everyone looked up to the sky and first saw a stream of light shoot up. Then another, then a dozen more. Suddenly the shooting stars started bursting in the sky, with a crash of thunder. Evanora felt a chill of dread. Never had she seen such a feat as controlling the very heavens. For the first time, she finally understood that he truly was the wizard. It would only be time until he unleashed his great power on her and her sister. "Theodora, we must retreat for now," she said shaken, "We do not have the power to fight-"

"No!" Theodora shouted, "I will not leave until he is finally destroyed. Theodora did not even notice Evanora's departure as she readied to attack once more.

Glinda watched as Theodora kept trying to destroy the wizard. She then heard a noise behind her. She looked and saw the little China Girl carrying her wand. Glinda tried desperately to reach for it as the child tried to give her the wand.

After some struggle, Glinda finally grasped her wand and with as much subtly as possible, unlocked the chains to her cuffs. She snuck away into the palace as the little girl ran off to check on the unconscious Lumara started coming to, "Sister," Glinda said, relieved. Lumara looked up and saw the event going on. She then noticed that Evanora was missing from the scene. "Come on Lumara, we have to get you out of here". Lumara looked at Glinda, "Where's Evanora?"

"She fled to the palace when the wizard revealed his magic to her".

"Glinda, you have to stop Evanora. As long as she is in power, her thirst for it will never be satisfied. I can't stop her but you can."

"Lumara, I-"

"We don't have time. Evanora's probably looking for weapons in the palace to fight back. You promised."

Glinda looked at the secret passage door then nodded to Lumara. She snuck passed Theodora and entered the secret passage.

Theodora turned and saw Glinda missing and Lumara apparently still unconscious. She screamed in rage. Theodora shouted, "I might not be able to hurt you wizard, but I will show everyone here that you cannot protect them". It was then that the weak Lumara saw that her sister was going berserk and would soon hurt innocent people. Theodora threw a fireball in the crowd and Lumara used what power she had to redirect it at a safe location. Theodora threw another one and it was deflected again. Finally the wizard appeared to fire sparks at the evil witch. She dodged them and barely was missed by one. "Begone witch," the wizard shouted. Theodora glared at him with a deadly gaze, "I hate you". Finally realizing there was nothing she could do, she summoned her broom and flew above the city, as the crowd was cheering. But before she fled, she heard the wizard say, "Theodora, I do not blame you for your wickedness. It is not your doing. Should you ever find the goodness within you, you're welcome to return".

Though the offer was to be generous, Theodora felt nothing but contempt from it. He was just deceiving her again. Making himself look heroic by showing mercy.

"Never!" she answered him and flew off out of sight. Lumara, seeing Theodora depart knew that she truly lost her baby sister. As she got up, she looked to the palace and knew there was one more sister that needed her.

* * *

Evanora had barricade the main doors to the palace. Luckily very few knew about some of the secret passages into the palace, but it would only be a matter of time before the crowd broke through the door. She needed to flee but before that, she needed a few items in the vault to help her take back the city in the future.

She entered the throne room and hurried to the treasury. "Not so fast," the evil witch heard from the figure sitting in the throne "You and I aren't finished". The figure stood into the light, revealing to be Glinda, and she was holding the glowing wand in her hands. Evanora put on a calm composure, "You have the throne Glinda, what more can you want?"

"There is nothing you could give me. Because of you, many innocents lost their lives. Your obsession made you blind to our sister's corruption, and you took the life of father. Because of you, no one will ever feel the warmth of his kindness. I can't have him back, but I'll settle for the freedom of his people".

"Your right. I killed and I feel that it was the right thing to do. There was nothing I could do for Theodora. She was damned since she feel for that wizard. I can see that there is no point in trying to reason with you. We both know how this is going to end". Evanora suddenly sent lightning, hitting Glinda and knocking her into the throne. Evanora levitated off the ground, "Come, Glinda. Show me your true power".

"As you wish, sister," Glinda said, levitating off the ground joining Evanora. Glinda unleashed a blast of light from her wand, send her opponent flying across the room. Evanora stopped herself before she could hit the wall. Lightning formed in both her hands as Glinda braced for the attack. Evanora fired the attack upwards and tried to collapse the ceiling on Glinda. Glinda was able to dodge it, and sent debris firing in all directions. Evanora dodged it as both witches landed on the ground. Glinda breathed heavily, and Evanora used her powers, levitated the weapons away from the coats of armor and fired it at the good witch. Glinda created a shield around herself, deflecting the weapons. Evanora suddenly hit the shield with her lightning, holding Glinda in place as she held the shield up.

Evanora grinned and stepped closer, continuing the attack. Glinda started struggling as Evanora approached. Evanora was so close that she could almost touch the barrier. Glinda then saw it. The amulet around Evanora's neck glowed brightly. Glinda quickly reached out through the barrier and grabbed the amulet around her sister's neck and she felt it crack in her palm. A blast of energy's released from the object, hurling Glinda and Evanora to opposite ends of the room.

Evanora recovered first and approached Glinda who was still unconscious. Evanora prepared her attack to end Glinda's life, but when she raised her hand, she saw that no magic emerged. She then noticed that the necklace she received from Mombi was missing. She saw, in Glinda's hand, the amulet now in pieces.

Suddenly a painful chill surged through her body. She felt her strength leaving her. She heard people banging on the door, trying to get through. She knew that now she didn't stand a chance in fighting them and retreated through the other door, leading to her room. As she walked down the hall, another blast of pain emerged in her heart, and she held onto the wall as she struggled to walk to her chambers. She saw her room empty and locked it up. The pain in her heart got worse, and soon she was unable to stand, collapsing in exhaustion, knocking over the items on the desk she was trying to use to stand. She could feel the cold hand of death coming closer and closer and knew that it was not far off.

"I see that you lost your power source," said the figure that appeared out of nowhere. Evanora turned her head to the figure, "Here to see me at my feeble state, Lumara". She saw Lumara standing there, using her staff to hold herself up. "The fights over. You are dying Evanora. It appears that the necklace was not only increasing your powers, but also forced your life to depend on it."

Evanora knew her sister was telling the truth. Never had she felt as helpless and pitiful as she was now. It would only be a matter of minutes.

"There are many who would rejoice at this and would celebrate your demise, with all the suffering you caused," Lumara paused, seeing Evanora struggle with her breathing.

"However, you are my sister and I do not like seeing any of you suffer. So this is my gift to you. Before I left I took something of yours that you wouldn't miss. Something that you didn't need until now. And now I return it to you."

Evanora felt the shoes she was wearing change. She looked down at her feet and saw that she was wearing her beautiful silver shoes, her true channel for her magic before she received her necklace. She felt some of her strength return, though not fully. She was able to lift herself up, but she was still too weak to stand. "Evanora, this is the last time I wish to see you again. Your shoes will not give you as much power as you necklace had, so you won't take the city again. Your banished from the city." Lumara turns her back to Evanora, "You should leave before the people arrive" As Lumara walked out of the room, no longer able to teleport any longer. As Lumara closed the door, the last she heard in her sister's room were three clicks.

* * *

_I added a little more to the fight scene between Glinda and Evanora. I didn't like Evanora turning into a hideous hag at the end so I changed it so that she could use the magic slippers to escape instead of her baboons (for those of you who don't know, the shoes in the original story were silver, not ruby, so I kept to the original). I'm going to write an epilogue for the story, and it won't be a 'And they all lived happily ever after' ending. It will be bittersweet for many of the characters._


End file.
